


Motion Sickness

by 2dsickfics



Series: ユーリ!!! On ICE Fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Nausea, Sick Yuri Plisetsky, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky - Motion Sickness fic from my tumblr.





	Motion Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, so please be nice! Yuri is living with Yuuri and Viktor in Russia, since Yuri’s grandpa passed away.

One major weakness that Yuri has is his susceptibility to motion. Whether it’s a car, plane or boat he will get sick if the trip is more than 20 minutes.

“Urp.”

Yuuri turns his eyes from the road to look at the passenger seat for a moment. Yuri looks pale and a bit ill, his arms crossed (an obvious attempt at subtlety) and his back curved against the seat as if forced upright.

Yuuri has been given the task of driving Yuri home after the party thrown for Mila’s birthday, Viktor staying at Mila’s overnight, along with most of the guests.

Yuri is feeling queasy after half an hour of driving, and with 2 hours left it’s almost certain he will vomit if they don’t pull over at some point.

“Yuri, do you want to stop and have a break?” Yuuri asks, very well aware of  Yuri’s sensitive stomach, knowing the signs of nausea when it comes to the 15-year-old.

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine,” The Russian says quietly, “I just want to go home.”

This worries Yuuri, as Yuri is usually more harsh, though not as rude anymore. Something changed after Yuri won the Grand Prix Final, maybe he thinks he’s accomplished something to prove Yuuri is less of a threat, now. But Yuri is only focused on keeping the nausea at a manageable level and not Yuuri’s concern.

Another ten minutes of Yuri’s burps and hiccups putting Yuuri on edge pass. Yuri has become unable to calm his churning stomach.

“Um, I- hic!” Yuri swallows thickly, “Yuuri, can we stop soon?” He finishes with a burp and Yuuri answers in the positive. The car slows and moves towards the edge of the road as Yuri supresses a gag before retching unproductively into his hand.

Yuuri rushes out of his door to open Yuri’s, letting the blonde past, onto the grassy patch of footpath. Yuri continues to gag and gives a forceful retch, this time bringing up a mouthful of vomit, preceding a harsh bout of vomiting and dry heaves.

Yuuri just silently rubs the teenager’s small back until he’s finished expelling the contents of his stomach.

“Can- ulp… Can we go home, now?” Yuri asks, pitifully quiet and small. Yuuri can’t help but say, “Of course, Yura.” with a kind smile.

“Let’s find you a bag, first, though. Just in case- even though you’re probably empty after that.” Is the gentle, yet conclusive, phrase as Yuri gets back in the car.


End file.
